Colin Murdock
Colin Murdock (born September 9, 1958, Calgary, Alberta, Canada) is a Canadian voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Beast Wars: Transformers (1997-1999) - Additional Voices *Being Ian (2005-2007) - Community Vol#2 (ep14), Crane Operator (ep3), Dan Randell (ep24), Host (ep15), Host (ep18), Mike Hartley (ep14), Priest (ep15), Royle (ep3), Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *League of Super Evil (2009-2012) - Red Menace, Skullossus, Anchor (ep27), Angry Neighbor (ep9), Announcer, Briny Bart (ep16), Citizen (ep40), Citizen 2 (ep39), Citizen 03 (ep33), Coach (ep11), Commander Chaos, Concertgoer (ep11), Cop (ep1), Dipper (ep39), Doom Driver, Evil Computer (ep39), Evil Stevens, Fat Kid (ep7), Force Fighter V Periwrinkle, Gene, Green Menace (ep25), Humongo, Infomercial, Jenkins, Justice Gene, Lair-Y (ep5), Lifeguard (ep5), Mama Menace (ep43), Man (ep13), Military Scientist (ep20), Monster 1 (ep23), Mr. P (ep50), Museum Gene (ep7), Narrator (ep47), Naysayer Leader (ep12), Neighbour 1 (ep25), New Anchor (ep26), New Reporter (ep19), News Anchor, Newscaster, Old Lady (ep10), Old Man (ep43), Red Menace Clone (ep9), Reporter (ep10), Scientist (ep43), Skullosus Jr. (ep46), Snowbie 1 (ep48), Suit Computer (ep22), Sweat Soldier (ep24), Sweat Trooper (ep48), Sweat Trooper 1 (ep49), Sweat Troopers (ep30), Sweat Troopers 01 (ep32), TV Newscaster (ep9), Technician (ep1), Television (ep40), Trainer (ep10), V-Mobile (ep35), Von Pantaloon, Whiz Kid (ep15), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep25) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - General Veers, Rebel Officer (ep4), Scout Trooper 3 (ep5), Stormtrooper 1 (ep5), Y-Wing Pilot (ep5) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013) - Fire Fighter (ep5) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Henchpony (ep130), Salespony (ep130) *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2013) - Blite (ep24), C.C., Guard (ep3), Guard (ep13), Judge Logan (ep13), Prisoner 1 (ep13) *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Junko, Ayrgyn, Big Ultradude (ep47), Bobby Bones (ep10), Buff Buzzard (ep9), Burner, Chef (ep44), Chief Registrar, Cyclonian Commander (ep48), Cyclonian Thug (ep13), Dentist (ep24), Guard 1 (ep3), Guardian (ep4), Gundstaff, Guy Skyly (ep34), Head Judge (ep4), Hermit (ep18), Hobo #1 (ep35), Hoerk, Master Shipwright (ep40), Narrator (ep46), Native (ep10), Native (ep11), One-Armed Merb (ep12), Registrar, Silver (ep49), Skyfisherman (ep37), Snipe, Staldorf (ep20), Talon (ep3), Talon Guard #2 (ep5), Talon Squad Member (ep6) *Superbook (2011-2013) - Superbook, Angry Mob (ep20), Babylonian Official (ep16), Centurion Porcius (ep20), Crewman 3 (ep14), Haman's Friend (ep18), King Herod (ep8), Marauder 1 (ep22), Nahshon (ep10), Ninevite (ep14), Ranger Granger (ep5), Roman Soldier (ep20), The Commander (ep6) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Walter Winkle, Agent (ep2), Don (ep52), Irate Driver (ep2), Man From Krill (ep22), Man with Box (ep11), Marco Imposter (ep5), Mr. Phelps, Swiss Man#2 (ep26) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Mr. Flea, Tourist Guy *At Jesus' Side (2008) - 2nd Temple Guard, Golgotha Man#2, Guard at Golgotha, Man#3 *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Pony Tale (2013) - Announcer, Monsieur Etienne *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Wenlock *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Royal Scheduler *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Cab Driver, Museum Curator, Sebastian *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Kibosh *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Zartan *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Overkill, Siberian Man *Hulk Vs (2009) - Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys (2001) - King Moonracer, Reindeer#1 'Movies' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer The Movie (1998) - Comet *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Elderly Slave 'TV Specials' *Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) - Santa Claus *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Prof. Gorgonzola *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Cytro *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Cytro *Max Steel: Turbo-Charged (2017) - Cytro *Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors (2017) - Cytro *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) - Hockey Player Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Behemoth, Mr. Okada *Tetsujin 28 (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Warriors of Virtue (1997) - Dragoon Commander Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Gaia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (48) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors